The New Beginning
by allhugs13
Summary: This story is about Chris,Wyatt and a new guest as teens. You see them grow, and you see the new generation of Charmed one. You may be surprised. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Background: okay the story starts in the Future when Chris and Wyatt are in there teens. Chris is 14 and Wyatt is 16, and Chris has a best friend, her name is Bella. Okay now you can read on**.

**Chris**: (In his room on the phone with Bella) Dude, I am so nervous about tomorrow.

**Bella**: Yeah, me to. I mean can you believe it we are finally freshman.

**Chris**: Well I really hope I don't get put in the dumpster. My brother told me that's what they do to the freshman.

**Bella**: Don't worry; no one is going to put you in a trash can.

**Chris**: Well, I hope not.

(Piper yells at Chris to come eat dinner)

**Chris**: My mom just called me for dinner, so I will see tomorrow morning. Bye

**Bella**: Bye

(Chris walked down to the kitchen where Piper is)

**Chris**: Hey mom what's for dinner?

**Piper**: Stake and baked potatoes with a salad.

**Chris**: (He yell a silent YESS to himself) So, I though you called me because dinner was ready.

**Piper**: I just wanted to talk to you about your first day in high school tomorrow. I mean it is a big day. Now you only have 4 more years until college.

**Chris**: I know, I'm not really that worried about it. As long as I have Bella, I know I won't be alone.

**Piper**: Well don't forget you'll have your brother there to.

**Chris**: Come on mom do you really think Wyatt is going to want to hang out with his little brother at school.

**Piper**: Yeah, why not?

**Chris**: Maybe because I annoy the crap out of him. He would probable kill me.

(Wyatt walks into the kitchen)

**Wyatt**: Yeah, mom his right I would kill him. So is dinner ready yet?

**Piper**: No, why are you in some hurry?

**Wyatt**: Well… you see I was going to ask if I could go to the movie with Alex.

**Piper**: No. It's a school night; you know you can't go out on a school night.

**Wyatt**: But Mom…

**Piper**: Don't "But Mom" me. I said no, not on a school night.

**Wyatt**: Well what if dad said yes.

**Piper**: I said no, go set the table. (To Chris) and you help.

(Chris and Wyatt walk into the dinning room)

**Wyatt**: Man this sucks, mom is so unfair, I mean other kid parents let there kids go to the movies on a school night.

**Chris**: Let me guess Alex is a girl and that is why you want to go so bad.

**Wyatt**: Yeah, dude she is sooo hot, and Scott said she really likes me.

(Piper walks in the room with the food and sets it on the table. Then she calls for Leo to come eat dinner)

**Leo**: (As he walks in to the dinning room.) Smells good.

**Wyatt**: (To his dad) I have a question for you.

**Leo**: Okay, shoot.

**Wyatt**: Do you think it would be okay for me to go to the movies to night with some friends.

**Leo**: Yeah, sure

**Piper**: (through he teeth) LEO!

**Leo**: Uh…. But not on a school night. So, Chris you excited for tomorrow?

**Chris**: Yeah, I guess. I just hope I don't get canned.

**Leo**: Why, just use your power and freeze them, then you can just walk right by. If you know what I mean.

**Piper**: (through her teeth) LEO!

**Leo**: I'm just kidding; Chris knows he can't use his powers at school.

**Wyatt**: Don't worry I will make sure you don't get canned.

**Piper**: Anyway, Chris when you are done you need to do the dishes and Wyatt you need to clean off the table and wash the pot and pans.(To Leo) I don't really feel good so I am going to bed early. Goodnight you guys I love you.

(It is 7 a.m. when Chris hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it. When he opens the door Bella is standing there.)

**Chris**: Good morning.

**Bella**: Hey you ready. We don't want to be late on are first day.

**Chris**: Yeah, just let me get my stuff. (He walks into the living room and grabs his back pack and yells) Bye mom, Bye dad, see you after school. (To Bella) Okay let go. So did your mom give you any words of wisdom for your first day?

**Bella**: No not really she just told me to "Have Fun". I must say she sure is inspirational. I bet your parents gave you some advice.

**Chris**: Yeah I told my dad that I was afraid I might get canned, but he told me to just….

**Bella**: To just….What?

**Chris**: Nothing, never mind.

**Bella**: Here we go again. One of these days I am going to find out what it is you are hiding from me.

**Chris**: I don't know what you're talking about.

**Bella**: Yeah I bet you don't.

(Chris and Bella walked the rest of the way to school in silence. Flash forward to Lunch.)

**Chris**: There you are, so how where your classes?

**Bella**: They were okay; I just can't believe we only have two classes together. So did you meet any Hot girls???

**Chris**: Well, yes I did. This one girl Bianca seems really nice.

**Bella**: I expect details.

**Chris**: Yeah I know. So, where do you want to sit?

**Bella**: I don't know, hey look there's Wyatt. Maybe we could…

**Chris**: No! He would kill me. He already told me he did not want to see me or even talk to me.

**Bella**: He was not serious, I bet he wouldn't bit my head off if I went and talk to him.

**Chris**: For one thing, you're not his little brother and for the second thing he likes you, he hates me.

**Bella**: I don't think he really said that he would kill you if you talked to him.

**Chris**: Fine then go ask him.

**Bella**: Fine I will. (She walked up to Wyatt and his friend Scott) Hey Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: Hey Bella, What's up?

**Bella**: Not much, anyway the reason I am here is well Chris said that you said that if he even looked or talked to him you would kill him, and I did not believe him so I came to ask you.

**Wyatt**: Yeah I said it, but I also said that if he was having any problems to just let me know and I would handle it.

**Bella**: I figured he was over reacting. Well thanks, guess I will see you later. Bye

**Wyatt**: Bye (Wyatt turned back to his friend)

**Scott**: So wait who was that, she was hot.

**Wyatt**: Yeah I guess she is, she is my little brother's best friend.

**Scott**: Lucky guy.

(Bella walked back to where Chris was standing)

**Bella**: See I knew your brother was not that mean. He said that he did not want you to talk to him unless someone was messing with you.

**Chris**: But he still doesn't want me to talk to him.

**Bella**: Yeah, but if you really needed him he would be there for you.

**Chris**: Oh, shut up, let's just go to class.

**Bella**: What?

(Bella and Chris walked to class together. At the end of the day Chris walked Bella home and then he walked home. Bella said she would be over in 10 min., after she told her mom.)

**Chris**: (When he walked in the door) Mom! Dad! I am home.

**Leo**: Hey, we are in the living room.

**Chris**: (He walks into the living room and sees Phoebe.) Aunt Phoebe

**Phoebe**: Hey Chris, so how was your first day of school?

**Chris**: It was a lot of fun. I meet some new people. The only bad part is, I only have two classes with Bella.

**Phoebe**: Well, now you can…Watch out behind you (a warlock blinked in)

**Chris**: (He turns around quickly and three more warlocks blink in. That's when he hears the front door open)

**Bella**: Chris, hey where are you?

**Chris**: (He runs to the door and pushes Bella on the ground when two warlocks come around the corner. He uses his powers to throw one of the warlocks against the wall. Wail the other blows up. Chris looks around but doesn't see his mom anywhere. So he turns around and looks at Bella, who has her hand up.) Did you just…. Blow him up???


	2. Chapter 2

(The other two warlocks came around the corner. Bella got up quickly and the two warlocks blow up)

Bella: (with a big smile) Yeah…

Chris: So you're a… witch?

Bella: It seems so.

Chris: Wait how long have we known each other and you never told me you were witch.

Bella: Well it looks like you are to and you never told me, so what do you have to complain about.

(Leo and Phoebe come around the water)

Leo: Are you guys okay

Bella and Chris: Yeah

Phoebe: So wait what happened to the warlocks?

Chris: They blow up.

Leo: But how? Wait are your powers growing?

(Wyatt walks through the door)

Wyatt: Hey what's up, what happened?

Chris: No dad it wasn't me?

Leo: Well… then who was it?

Bella: It was me.

Everyone: What???

Bella: It seems that the only secret that me and Chris had from each other was the same thing.

Wyatt: so wait you're a witch?

Bella: Yes, both my mom and my dad are witches.

Leo: I guess that makes it a lot easier not having to hide the secret from you any more.

Phoebe: I am surprised it took this long for you to find out. I mean you are over here all the time. Anyway we need to go look in the book and see if we can find out why they are attacking us. Come one Leo.

Wyatt: So you have been hiding this the whole time, I though Chris told you but told you to lie to everyone about it. Umm… I am going to go help dad and Aunt Phoebe. Have you seen mom?

Chris: No. (Wyatt went up to the attic.) I can believe you never told me. I mean we have been friends for like 9 years.

Bella: Well, you didn't exactly tell me that you where a witch.

Chris: Is there anything you have never told me.

Bella: Now that you mention it yes, about three days ago, I learned about the charmed ones. The most powerful witch, they were three sisters. The Halliwell's. Which if I can remember is your last name. So don't talk to me about hiding secret, because not only did you hide the fact that you are a witch, but that you are the son of a charmed one.

Chris: No your right, I should of told you, but I was afraid that if I did I would loss you as a friend.

Bella: Chris, I would never do that to you.

Chris: How come you never told me that you were a witch?

Bella: Because I promised my mom that I would never tell anyone, unless they already knew about magic. Then I found out two days ago that your family were the charmed ones, and when I came over today I was going to tell you. But all this happened.

(Piper walks in the door)

Piper: Hey guy what's up?

Chris: Four warlocks attacked, and now dad, Wyatt, and Aunt Phoebe are looking in the book.

Piper: (there was a look of shock on her face when she realized Bella was standing right next to Chris.) CHRIS!

Chris: What?

Piper: (through her teeth) Bella

Chris: Oh… yeah

Piper: What do you mean Oh... yeah?

Chris: Mom there's something I need to tell you.

Piper: WHAT?

Chris: Mom. Bella is… a witch

Piper: what????

Bella: Yeah, I am

Piper: Wow, I don't know what to say, I guess we don't have to hide it any more.

Bella: I guess I can help out now.

2 YEARS LATER

Bella: Chris behind you ( a demon simmers in. Chris ducks behind the rock with Bella, and Wyatt.)

Chris: That was way too close.

Wyatt: (pops up from behind the rock and kills the demon with a energy ball) One down, hundred to go.

Bella: Wow Wyatt your optimism is inspiring. Let's just go home

Chris: Good idea

Wyatt: Do we have to?

Bella: Oh shut up yes we have to go home. (Wyatt and Chris grab Bella's hand and orb home)

Piper: So how did it go?

Bella: We killed them, Oh my gosh what time is it, Crap I told my mom I would be home a seven. Hey could one of you orb me home.

Wyatt: Yeah, I will.

Chris: Good, I have to go to the bathroom. (Chris walks up stairs)

Wyatt: (to Bella) you ready?

Bella: Yeah

Wyatt: Did you grab all you stuff.

Bella: Oh no, I forgot my bag. I will be right back. (Walks into living room and grabs bag, and comes back) Okay, now I'm ready.

Wyatt: (he grabs her hand and orbs her to her room) Well, I guess your home.

Bella: I guess I am

Wyatt: ( he grabs her and pulls her close, then he starts kissing her. After about 30 sec. he pulls back) I got to go before everyone gets suspicious


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I forgot to write a disclaimer. So these characters are not mine, I am just using them.**

Note: Bella's moms name is Linda.

Bella: Just one more kiss.

Linda: Bella, Bella is that you?

Wyatt: Fine (he kisses her again and orbs out right before Linda walked in)

Linda: (She walks in the room and sees Bella standing there alone) Hey, was there someone just in here?

Bella: Uh… Yeah…Chris orbed me home so that I wasn't late. I know you told me to be home by 7 for dinner.

Linda: Well, okay. Dinner just so happens to be ready.

Bella: Okay, thanx, I will be down in just a minute.

(Back at the manor.)

Wyatt: (He orbs into the living room where, Paige, Henry, there 12 year old son, Parker and 10 year-old daughter Melissa where all sitting.) Hey Aunt Paige (he gives her a hug) and Uncle Henry, and my two little cousins.

Parker: I am not little.

Wyatt: Yeah I guess your right. So where's mom?

Paige: She is in the kitchen fixing dinner. We just got here like a minute ago.

Piper: (From the kitchen) Hey Wyatt, can you come help me.

Wyatt: Yeah, just a sec. Well, I am going to help mom. You guys need any thing?

Henry: No, we just came to eat.

Wyatt: Okay, I will be right back. (He walks into the kitchen) Hey, so what do you need help with?

Piper: Could you please set the table?

Wyatt: Sure, is Aunt Phoebe and them coming over to.

Piper: Yeah, I guess Phoebe has something to tell the family.

Wyatt: Oh, so that is why everyone is here.

Piper: Yeah. Okay so we are going to need spot for you, me, your dad, your brother, Paige, Henry, Parker, Melissa, Phoebe, Coop, and Lizzy.

Wyatt: So that's 11.

Piper: Thank you.

Wyatt: No problem.

(Wyatt sets the table, and Phoebe, Coop, and Lizzy arrived. Piper finished dinner. So everyone is sitting down to eat dinner.)

Chris: So Aunt Phoebe, what's the big news?

Phoebe: Well, (to coop) do you want to tell them or should I.

Coop: No, you should tell them.

Phoebe: Ok, I just found out that I am pregnant…With twins.

Everyone: Wow, congratulations! That is really great.

Coop: Thanx

Leo: So when are you due?

Phoebe: In 6 months, so May 4.

Piper: I am so happy for you guys.

(the dinner continued on with baby talk. After about 2 hours, everyone started leaving, but before Phoebe left she pulled Wyatt aside to talk)

Phoebe: (To Wyatt) Look, if that's how you feel about her, then you should tell her.

Wyatt: What are you talking about?

Phoebe: You know what I'm talking about (in a whisper) _Bella._ (And with that over she left)

Piper: That was a lot of fun.

Leo: Yeah it was, but now we are suck with the dishes.

Piper: Don't worry, we can do them together.

Chris: Well, in that case I am going to go call Alex.

Wyatt: I will be in my room (he walks to his room to call Bella) _Ring… Ring…. Ring_

Bella: Hello

Wyatt: Hey beautiful.

Bella: (with a big smile) Hi. What are you doing?

Wyatt: I just finished dinner with the family… ALL of the family.

Bella: Really, did you have fun?

Wyatt: Yeah, Phoebe told us that she is 3 months pregnant with twins

Bella: I am so happy for her.

Wyatt: Oh…by the way, she knows about us.

Bella: What? How?

Wyatt: She's an empath, she can feel how much I Love You.

Bella: (A little in shock) Wait, What?

Wyatt: I said….I love you.

Belle: (A gigantic smile spread across her face) Well, that's good because I love you to.

Wyatt: Good, because I think that we should tell everyone one the tr….

(Wyatt listens as the phone hits the floor; he can also hears what sounds like a struggle.)

Bella: WYATT HE………

Wyatt: BELLA, BELLA (he orbs to her room but no one is there.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I forgot to write a disclaimer. So these characters are not mine, I am just using them.**

(Wyatt orbs into the attic where Chris is looking at the book)

Chris: What's wrong?

Wyatt: I was just on the phone with Bella, she dropped the phone, and there sounded like there was some kind of struggle. So I orbed over there and she was gone.

Chris: She was gone? What do you think it is?

Wyatt: I think it is some demon trying to get back at me for killing that one demon, Veeda, today.

(Piper and Leo come running in the attic)

Piper: What's happened?

Chris: Bella was kidnapped.

Piper: How do you know?

Wyatt: Because I was on the phone with her when it happened.

Leo: So who do you think it is?

Chris: We don't know but Wyatt thinks that a demon is trying to get back at him for killing Veeda.

Piper: Well we need to try and figure out who it is.

Wyatt: NO, we don't have time for that; she may be dead by then.

Leo: If you go down there unprepared you could die.

Wyatt: Look I don't care what you guys do, but I love her and I am not going to sit around a wait for the demon to kill her. I am going down there and getting her.

Chris: What do you mean you love her?

Wyatt: I mean that me and Bella have been dating for the past 10 months and I am in love with her, and I am not waiting any longer. (Wyatt orbs out)

Chris: Wyatt, wait. Mom what are we suposta do.

Piper: I don't know if there is much we can do.

(Wyatt finds himself in a dark cave under ground.)

Wyatt: (He thinks to himself) Okay I need to concentrate, so I can try and sense her. (He stands still and tries to sense Bella that is when he hears her)

Bella: Wyatt, help me.

Wyatt: (He orbs to another dark cave.) BELLA

Demon: Oh…don't worry about her. She is okay, its you I wanted. You are the one who killed my brother, are you not?

Wyatt: Yes, I am and I am glad I did. And now I'm going to kill you.

Demon: But if you kill me, you will never be able to find your girl friend. Plus I don't want to kill you.

Wyatt: Where is she?

Demon: Safe.

Wyatt: Fine, what do you want?

Demon: What every demon wants, the Charmed one.

Wyatt: Well, I can't get that for you.

Demon: If you ever want to see your girl friend again. You will.

Wyatt: Fine, I will get you the charmed ones but it might take a wile.

Demon: You have 12 hours or she is DEAD.

(Wyatt orbs back to the attic, where Chris, Piper, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe are all talking)

Piper: Oh good your okay.

Wyatt: Yeah.

Paige: So did you find her?

Wyatt: Yeah.

Phoebe: So where is she?

Wyatt: The demon still has her. He said the only way he would tell me where she was is if I could bring him the Charmed Ones in 12 hours. (He walks over to the book and starts looking for the demon)

Piper: Well if he wants the Charmed Ones then we will give him the Charmed Ones.

Chris: Did you get a good look at him?

Wyatt: Yeah (Keeps looking, then stops) This is him, Jairako. And there is a vanquishing spell.

Phoebe: Good, I have a plan. We all act like we are knocked out and have Wyatt orb us to him. Then when he will tell Wyatt where Bella is, then we wait for him to leave. And when he gets her we will have him tell Chris and have Chris orb in and untie us wail Wyatt orbs back in to distract him. And well you guy know the rest.

Paige: Sounds like a plan.

(Wyatt orbs back to the dark cave with the sister all tied up.)

Wyatt: Now where is she?

Jairako: (he laughs just a bit) She is tied up in her basement.

Wyatt: (He orbs to her basement where he see her tied up on the ground. He unties her, and kisses her) Look I will be right back. (Then he orb to the manor and tells Chris he found Bella. Then he orbs back to the cave)

Jairako: What are you doing back? (Chris orbs in behind him to untie the sisters)

Wyatt: Are you trying to mess with me.

Jairako: What are you talking about?

(The Charmed Ones all get up and start the read the spell. Jairako caches on fire, and Dies.) (Chris and the sister all orb back to the manor. Wyatt orbed back to Bella)

Bella: (She runs up to Wyatt and hugs him) You saved me.

Wyatt: I almost thought he killed you.

Bella: He would have. (She looks into his eye and kisses him) I love you

Wyatt: I love you to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: So these characters are not mine, I am just using them.**

Note: I still have not got to the heart of the story. So I am going to fast forward the story just a few years again. (Wyatt and Bella are very, very much in love but for how long?) May get a little R rated. Oh and thanx for reading my story.

7 YEARS LATER

Bella: Do you really think it is going to work?

Chris: It has to work. We have to change everything. We can't live this way in more.

Bella: But what if you change something?

Chris: That is why I am going.

Bella: You know what I mean.

Chris: Yeah, I know but we don't have a choice.

Bella: Okay so what do I have to do?

Chris: I need you to keep him distracted wail me and Bianca get the book.

Bella: But how?

Chris: I don't know but you have one day to think about it. He still trusts you.

Bella: Yeah, I know. I just want the old Wyatt back.

Chris: So do I. Okay I am going to go. I will tell you before we leave

(Chris orbed out. Bella went and sat on her bed)

Bella: (To herself) I just hope it works

(Wyatt orbs in)

Wyatt: Hope what works?

Bella: (With a surprised look) N…Nothing.

Wyatt: I finally got Megan to join me. It was a lot easier then I thought it would be.

Bella: Well….that's good…I guess.

Wyatt: Are you okay?

Bella: Fine…Why?

Wyatt: You look a little pail.

Bella: Umm…I am just a little tired.

Wyatt: Well, I have to go, it seems one of my demons it trying to over through me.

(Wyatt kisses Bella before he leaves) I love you.

Bella: L...Love you to.

Wyatt: Get some sleep.

Bella: I will.

ONE DAY LATER

(Bella is sitting on her bed, and Chris orbs in)

Chris: Are you ready?

Bella: (nodding her head) Yes, I think I am ready.

Chris: So how are you going to distract him?

Bella: Look, don't worry about it. You just need to worry about saving him.

Chris: Good Luck. (He gives her a hug.)

Bella: You to. (He orbs out.)

8 HOURS LATER

Bella: (Bella was laying on the bed) Wyatt! Wyatt!

Wyatt: (he orbs in) What's wrong?

Bella: (Sensually) Nothing.

Wyatt: Then what do you want?

Bella: (She tilts her head to the side) You. (She stands up and walks up Wyatt. Then pulls him close to kiss him) We haven't been together alone, without interruption for a very…. long time.

Wyatt: Ah…W…Well, your right.

Bella: (Sensually) So why don't you just take the night off. Just you, me, and the bed.

Wyatt: Why not. I will be right back (He orbs out for a minute and then comes back) No one will bother us.

Bella: Good (She pushes him on to the bed and gets on top of him.)

4 HOUR LATER

(Wyatt and Bella are a sleep when a demon shimmers in. Wyatt wake up and Bella are still asleep)

Wyatt: (In a low, hard voice) I told you not to bother me.

Demon: Yes, Sir, I know… but it is an emergency.

Wyatt: It better be. (Wyatt orbs out and the Demon shimmers out)

(Bella was lying on the bed when Wyatt orbs back in)

Wyatt: (he yelled) WAKE UP!

Bella: (She sat up very quickly with the blanket covering her) What?

Wyatt: (in a very hard voice) where did he go??

Bella: What are you talking about?

Wyatt: I know you know what I am talking about. Where's Chris?

Bella: (She looks away) I…I don't know.

Wyatt: Don't sit there and LIE to me!

Bella: (She stands up with the blanket still around her) Fine, your right I do know where he is but I am not going to tell you!

Wyatt: So what you where the distraction.

Bella: Looks like it.

Wyatt: I thought you loved me.

Bella: I did, but then you changed you became….Evil.

Wyatt: Well, I guess it's obvious I can't trust you any more. So I think you should stay here and think about what you have done.

Bella: Wait are you telling me I can't leave?

Wyatt: Looks like it. (He orbs out)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I am just using them.

Note: It's a little short but I will update really soon so don't worry.

ONE MONTH LATER

(Bella is sitting along on her bed in her room)

Bella: (to herself) my boob are really soar, I sure it's nothing. (A long pause) I can't believe he is keeping me here. I am going to mad. (Yelling) WYATT! WYATT!

Wyatt: (in a mean voice) What do you want?

Bella: How long are you going to keep me here?

Wyatt: Until you tell me what my little brother is up to.

Bella: You can't keep me here forever.

Wyatt: I think I can.

Bella: Look if you don't let me out I am…. (Bella puts one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth)

Wyatt: Are you okay.

Bella: (She gets up very quickly and runs to the trash can and through up)

Wyatt: (He runs to her side) Are you okay?

Bella: (She wipes off her mouth and looks up at him) Yeah, but I would be a lot better if you would let me out of here. I mean cant I go to the doctors.

Wyatt: No, if you're sick then I will heal you other wise you can stay here. Now if you don't mind I have some work to do. (He orbs out)

Bella: (She gets up and sits on the edge of her bed. To herself) I don't feel sick, so why would I …..Oh my gosh….It can't be….I'm………..Pregnant. What am I going to do?

I have to get out of here, but I am going to need some help. This whole room is protected from magic getting in or out. Think, Think, Think. The Bathroom! …… I am going to need a spell.

Meanwhile in the past Chris has convinced the elders that he would be good as the sister new whitelighter. They don't completely trust him but they are getting there.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am simply using them

Note: Well, I am going to Hawaii for a week so I won't be able to update until I get back. Anyway thanks for reading my story. If you have any questions, just ask. See ya in a week (and a few days)

TWO WEEKS LATER

(Bella is alone in her room, she is sitting on her bed with a pen and paper, and she is writing a letter)

The Letter:

Parker, Lizzy, Melissa, Ryan or Alex,

Whichever one gets this letter, I need your help. I need to get back to the past where Chris is. It doesn't matter why I just need to. Wyatt is keeping me locked up in the manor. He put a spell on the room so that magic can't get in or out. The only reason I am able to get this letter to you is because the bathroom is not protected by the spell. I need you to come into the manor and distract my "demon guard". Then I can sneak to the attic and well send myself to the past. In about two weeks I will be expecting a return letter at 11:00 a.m. exactly. I really need your help.

Bella

(She folded up the letter, grabbed the spell, and put both of them in her bra. She then proceeds to the bedroom door and opens it. The demon turns around to see what she wants)

Bella: (to the demon) I really need to take a shower, and well go the bathroom.

Demon: Fine, but you only have 30 minutes.

Bella: Oh, well thanks for your generosity. (She walks to the bathroom with the demon close behind her. She walk into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She grabs the two papers from her bra. She says the spell and the letter starts to glow then disappears into thin air. Bella quickly undresses and got in the shower. She really did need the shower. After she was finished she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her and then she grabbed her clothes and walk out of the bathroom)

Bella: (to the demon) Was that fast enough for you? (She walks into her room and proceeded to get dressed.

TWO WEEKS LATTER

(Bella looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It read 10:55. She once again walked to the door and told the demon she needed to pee. She waited in the bathroom for the letter. Without missing a beat. The letter appeared in her hand. She slipped it in her bra and flushed the toilet, to keep up appearances and walk back to her room. When the door was closed she ran to the bed to read the letter.)

Letter:

Bella,

I don't think it is going to happen. Wyatt some how managed to change Bianca, he sent her back to get Chris. She left last night, and if she brings him back then it would be pointless for you to go to the past. However, we don't think she will get him back. So if she cant bring him back in six weeks then, which means January 25, then we will be there to distract the demon so you can go back. Blessed Be and good luck.

Parker

(Bella folded up the letter. She could not stop hoping that Chris would get away from Bianca.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer these characters are not mine. I am simply using them.

Note: So i am back, so here you go. i hope you like (for anyone who has never been to Hawii, you should go, it is soooo fun)

THREE WEEKS LATER

(Bella is in her room walking back and forth still having no idea if anything may have happened with Chris)

Bella: (to herself) I have to know, but how am I going to find out…. I mean I can't ask Wyatt or he will want to find out how I know about it. Well, I guess I could lie and say I thought I hear the demons talking outside of my door, but what if he doesn't believe me, then what will I do. Crap, I don't think I have any other choice; I am just going to have to wing it. WYATT! WYATT!

(Wyatt orbs in behind her)

Wyatt: What do you want now?

Bella: Well, it's just…

Wyatt: Please don't tell me you want more food because you're looking a little bit round.

Bella: (with an angry voice) NO! I am not asking for more food you ass hole. (Long pause) I just wanted to know if you caught Chris yet?

Wyatt: What are you talking about?

Bella: Well, I heard my 'bodyguard' talking about something that had to do with you sending Bianca to the past to get Chris, and I just want to make sure that you.… (With a smile) failed.

Wyatt: (he face goes from amused to pissed in a second) Is that so.

Bella: Well, I thought you would and guessing by your reaction you must have.

Wyatt: if we are done here.

Bella: Oh don't tell me you mad because you little brother out smarted you.

Wyatt: If he hadn't have taking the spell, believe me he would be dead! (He orbs out still angry.)

Bella: (to herself) good thing I wrote the spell down incase I ever needed it. I guess the plan is on then. I can't believe he called me fat. What and ass!!! (She walks to the mirror and looks at her self from the side. Her belly was slowly starting to stick out. Pretty soon you where going to be able to tell she was pregnant which is why she wanted to get back to the past. She did not want Wyatt to know. Good think he was too stupid to realize that she was pregnant and not fat. In three more weeks she would finally be able to Chris.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Bella is ready and waiting for her distraction. She quickly runs to the door and opens it. The demon is standing there; he turns and looks at her.

Demon: What?

Bella: I'm really not feeling very good. So I am going to take a nap, so please don't disturb me. (She turned around and closed the door; she quickly ran to her bed and made it look like someone was sleeping. That is when she heard a loud bang in front of her door. She ran to the door and cracked it open, she saw Ryan and the others attacking the demon she quietly snuck out of the room and in to the attic. When she got to the attic she grabbed the chalk in her pocket and drew a symbol onto the wall. The she quickly ran to the rightful place of the book. She recited a spell causing the book to appear in front of her. She quickly turned to the back of the book, to a blank page; she then recited another spell causing words to appear on the page. It was the spell to send her back to the past. She ripped the page out and began to say recite the spell, when she heard the sound to orbing. Bella turned around face to face with Wyatt.)

Wyatt: (in a deep low voice) Where do you think you are going?

Bella: To the past….to get the really Wyatt back.

Wyatt: Over…My…Dead…Body, or over yours.

Bella: Are you really going to kill me to stop me?

Wyatt: I don't have to kill you to stop you; I just have to hurt you. (An energy ball appeared in her hand)

Bella: (she started to recite the spell again and the portal opened up Wyatt through the energy ball Bella closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But when she opened her eyes she was unharmed and very confused.)

Wyatt: Wait…but how…when did you get a shield

Bella: (looking up at Wyatt) I didn't (putting her hand on her belly) It did.

Wyatt: Are you telling me you're pregnant.

Bella: Goodbye (she starts to walk into the portal. Over her shoulder she said) I really do love you. (Then she was gone.)

(Wyatt stood in the attic alone. He could not believe what he was hearing. He was a father and the mother of his baby was gone)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I am just using them.

Note: this is set after Piper and the sisters find out about Chris being Piper and Leos son. Piper is about 5 months pregnant.

SAME DAY AT THE HALLIWELL MANOR

(Phoebe looking through the book, wail Piper is mixing a potion and Paige is scrying.)

Phoebe: How's the potion going Piper?

Piper: I am almost done.

Paige: (the crystal drops) I found them, there not to far from here. You guy ready?

Piper: (she grabs some bottles and fills them with the potion) Yeah, I am ready.

Phoebe: Do you think we should tell Chris where we are going just incase.

Paige: I think it may be a good idea.

Piper: CHRIS! CHRIS!

Chris: (he orbs in next to Phoebe) Are you guy all ready.

Paige: We finished the potion and we found where they are hiding.

Chris: Okay well, be careful, you to Piper.

Phoebe: Mom, is it so hard to call her mom.

Chris: Sorry.

Piper: Its okay, I think we should leave before they move.

(The Charmed ones grab each others hand and there is a sparkle of blue light as they leave. Chris stays in the attic and sits on the couch awaiting there return. After about 20 minutes he decides to get something to drink and walk down to the kitchen. Soon after (wail Chris is still in the kitchen) the Charmed ones orb back in.)

Paige: Well, that took a little longer then I thought.

Phoebe: Yeah, I did not think there was going to be so many. Good think Piper brought more potions with her.

Piper: I know….I d…..

(Piper was cut off when a bright light appeared on the wall of the attic. The sisters all looked at each other with shock and confusion. They had no idea what was going on. Then a few seconds later a girl seemed to walk right out of the wall. She had her head turned and was looking back. When she turned her head and saw the Charmed ones she had the same look of shock. She stopped abruptly in front of the portal. The Charmed ones automatically when into defense mode and Paige orbed crystals around there intruder.)

Piper: (she yelled at the girl) Who are you and what do you want?

Girl: Please, I am not here to hurt you.

Paige: Well then why are you here?

Girl: I…I..

Phoebe: Wait, wait, she's not a demon. She is really afraid. She needs are help.

(Piper and Paige both looked at there sister and both relaxed a little. They knew that Phoebe could sense how she was feeling and she had never been wrong. Paige orbed away the crystal jail.)

Piper: You still have not answered are question. Who are you and what do you want?

Girl: (she takes a deep breath) My name is Bella and well I am from the future.

Paige: What?

Bella: I am from the future.

Phoebe: Well okay then, but why are you here?

Bella: I wish I could tell you but I don't want to risk changing the future. What I really need is to talk to Chris.

Piper: What do you need to talk to my son for?

Bella: Your son… How do you know that?

Paige: We found out…He tried to keep it a secret but well…

Bella: I still need to talk to him; he is the only one that can help me.

(Meanwhile down in the kitchen Chris had grabbed himself a bowl of cereal as he waited for the Charmed Ones. That is when he heard his name being called, but it did not sound like his mom or his aunts. It sound more familiar like….Bella. Which was impossible because she was in the future and he had taken the spell to get back to the past, so Wyatt couldn't come back.)

Bella: CHRIS!... CHRIS! (All of a sudden the room was lit with blue light, and Chris was now standing in front of Bella facing his mom.)

Chris: What's up?

Bella: Uh…. Behind you.

Chris: (he turned around to find that what he had thought was impossible, had actually happened.) Bella…..W...What are you doing here? You should be in the future.

Bella: Well, I guess not.

Chris: (he just stared at her in amazement.) Why are you here?

Bella: I can't really tell you that with you mom and your aunt here.

Chris: No, don't worry they already know that Wyatt turns evil and that is why I am here.

Bella: Well, that is all find and dandy but it's about more then that and I don't want the future to change more then it needs to.

Chris: Is it that bad or something.

Bella: Well, yes and….no.

Paige: I think we get the picture, so why don't we all go down stairs. (the sisters start to walk out of the attic.)

Chris: Thank you

Bella: Yeah, thanks

Chris: Okay now that they are gone will you please tell me what the hell is going on.

Bella: Well, you see after you left, Wyatt knew that I helped you so he imprisoned me into my room. He would only let me leave to use the bathroom, but that's not why I am here. Now remember how, before you left, I asked what I should do to distract Wyatt, and you told me I would think of something.

Chris: Yeah, I remember.

Bella: Well, I seduced him so he would have sex with me.

Chris: (in a bit of a yell) WHAT? That is not what I meant by distract him.

Bella: It was the only think I could think of and it's not like you gave me any ideas.

Chris: I know but still.

Bella: It kept his attention which is what is really important, or you would not be here.

Chris: Okay well that still doesn't explain why you came back.

Bella: Well…..You see…..the reason I came backs is………god I don't know how to say this.

Chris: BUT…..

Bella: (she moves her hand to her belly) I'm……………..pregnant.

Chris: WHAT!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am simply using them.

Note: Okay, so I just wanted to let everyone know that I am not really going to fallow the story line from the show. So, yeah. Oh and a big thanks to goddessofthenight31 for the review. Ok, on with the story.

Chris: But…But…How!

Bella: I just told you how.

Chris: Well, I know how. I….I just mean like How!

Bella: Well, it all happened so fast that I never thought of using a con….

Chris: (he cuts her off before she can finish) Okay, to much info.

Bella: Wait, did you not just ask How.

Chris: Yeah, but I don't really want to know. I mean….

Bella: (five demons shimmer in) Chris behind you…

Before Chris could react to the demon he was hit by and energy ball, causing him to fall. Bella raised her hands to blow them up, but something happened. An energy ball appeared in both of her hands. She stud shocked for a moment before she finally through the energy balls at two of the demons killing them. After which two more energy ball appeared in her hand and she used them to kill two more of the demons. And again two energy balls appeared in her hand, she used one of them to kill the last demon. She stood over Chris with one energy ball still in her hand.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS

The sisters all hear a loud thump as some thing hits the ground in the attic.

Piper: What the hell was that?

Phoebe: I don't know.

The sisters all started to run up stairs to the attic. When they walked into the attic they saw Bella standing over Chris with an energy ball in her hand. They assumed that she had thrown the energy ball at him and once again Paige orbed the crystals around her.

Piper: (as she runs over to her son and leans over him.) What did you do to him?

Bella: Nothing, it wasn't me.

Piper: Really, then why is it that I found you over his body with and energy ball. Which also happens to be what his energy is from?

Bella: No, it was not me! Five demons shimmered in and through the energy ball at him.

Piper: Well, I don't really believe you.

Bella: I don't even have the power of energy balls.

Piper: Then how is it that you had one in your hand?

Bella: That was not me.

Piper: Well, then who was it?

Bella: My baby.

Piper: What?

Bella: I am pregnant, that was what I was telling Chris earlier, I just did not want to change the future by telling you.

Piper: Well, I don't really know you so I don't know if I can trust you.

Bella: Okay, then ask Chris.

Piper: Well, not only is he knocked out but his is hurt.

Bella: The last time I checked, Leo was a whitelighter.

Piper: But….I…I can't.

Bella: Why?

Paige: Piper, you where going to have to tell him sometime.

Phoebe: Paige is right and now is a good time to tell him, before Chris gets worse.

Piper: I guess you are right….. LEO! LEO!...LEO!

Leo: (he orbs in) What is it?

Paige: Chris, heal, now, no questions.

Leo ran to Chris and quickly healed him. Chris sat up and look around the room. He saw Leo and Piper next to him, and then he saw Bella in a corner with a crystal cage around her.

Chris: Wait, why is Bella in a crystal cage.

Paige: We thought she through the energy ball at you.

Chris: But why, she doesn't have the power to throw energy balls.

Phoebe: Well, we heard a loud thud so we ran up here and we found Bella standing over you with an energy ball in her hand.

Chris: But that is impossible. (He turned to look at Bella)

Bella: Your right, but it was not me it was the baby.

Chris: Oh, wait you mean to tell me your baby already has powers and it not even born.

Bella: Well, yeah.

Paige: So did Wyatt.

Piper: Yeah, he had a shield and he could heal me. I don't know if you do.

Meanwhile Leo was still in the room listening the conversation, but he still had no idea what was going on, he just sat there staring at Piper.

Leo: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Piper: (everyone turns to look at the very confused Leo) I think we should talk.

Leo: Sounds like a great idea to me. (Both Piper and Leo walk out of the attic to Pipers bedroom.)

Piper: You remember the night we where stuck in the ghost plane?

Leo: Yeah…

Piper: You remember how we…..well, you know.

Leo: Yeah….

Piper: Well, not I am pregnant….Five months.

Leo: What?

Piper: There's more, are baby is….Chris. Chris is Wyatt's little brother.

Leo: (he sits down on the edge of Pipers bed) How could you keep this from me for so long?

Piper: Look, I knew how hard it was to leave me and Wyatt and I didn't want to make it any harder for you.

Leo: You still should have told me.

Piper: Yeah, I know.

MEANWHILE IN THE ATTIC

Bella: So could someone please let me out of here now that I proved I am not a danger.

Paige: Oh, yeah I am so sorry. Crystals. (Bella was once again set free of her cage)

Phoebe: Well, this has been an eventful day. First a demon attack, then a new arrival, another demon attack, and well Leo.

Paige: Crap that's right the other demon attack, we need to get on that. Chris did you happen to see the demon?

Chris: No, they hit me from behind.

Bella: I saw them.

Paige: Good come help me look in the book. (Both Paige and Bella walk to the book and start flipping the pages, a minute passes)

Bella: Wait, Stop, that's them the Mazeren.

Paige: The book only said they where lower level demons. My guess is that they are no threat. Most likely trying to move up in the underworld.

Phoebe: Then, I don't think they will be back any time soon.

MEANWHILE IN THE FUTURE

Wyatt is sitting a lone in the attic going over what had recently happened. He knew he had to find away to get to the past before his Child was ruined by so called Good. He would spend as much time as he needed to get back.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I am just using them.

Note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story, and if you have any question just ask. Okay, well on with the story.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE LATE MORRNING

Phoebe and Paige are hard at work. Chris is taking a shower. Leo has not been seen since he and Piper talked. Piper is in the kitchen cooking her heart away, which is when Bella walks in. She can smell the food all the way from Wyatt's room where she slept the night before.

Bella: (as she walks into the kitchen) Just like old times (she said to herself). So Piper what are you cooking it smells mouth watering.

Piper: Oh, Hi. I'm just making some eggs, pancakes, French toast, bacon and homemade orange juice.

Bella: I haven't had a good home cooked meal in a long time.

Piper: Good, because I have way to much food for just me.

(Chris walks in behind Bella)

Chris: Wow, Piper, I mean mom. It smell grate, and I am starved.

Piper: (She walks over to the cabinet and grabs three plates. She then put food on all three.) Come and get it.

Bella: Thank you. (She gets up and grabs a plate and sits at the table with Piper. Piper then grabs a pill and takes it with her orange juice.) What the pill for?

Piper: Oh, prenatal vitamins. Would you like one?

Bella: I guess I should, I mean if it is good for the baby.

Piper: It is, so how far along are you?

Bella: 3 and a half months.

Piper: And you don't know what the sex of the baby is?

Bella: No….I never got a chance to see the doctor.

Piper: So, wait you have not seen a doctor the whole time you have been pregnant?

Bella: No.

Piper: Well, that is going to end right now. Chris go get me the phone so I can make her a doctors appointment. (Chris hands Piper the phone and she calls the doctor.) Okay, so you have an appointment at 12:30. Which means you have and hour in a half before you have to be ready to go.

Bella: Well, thank you, I really appreciate it.

Piper: Its no problem. If you are important to Chris then you are important to me and the rest of the family.

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER IN THE HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM

Nurse: Bella Conway (Bella, Chris, and Piper all stood up and walked towards the nurse.) Step on the scale please. Okay good now would you please fallow me. (they all fallowed the nurse to a small room with cream colored walls with painted dragonflies on them.) So why are you hear today?

Bella: I am here for a Prenatal Check Up

Nurse: Okay the doctor will be with you in a minute. (She walks out of the room)

Bella: So what are they going to check?

Piper: Well, they do an ultrasound to see if the baby is okay, they can also find out if it's a boy or a girl.

Bella: I am a little afraid; I just hope my baby is okay.

Chris: Don't worry I am sure the baby is fine. (The doctor walks into the room)

Doc: Hi I am Doctor Anderson, and you are Bella.

Bella: Yes.

Doc: Okay, so the paper said you are here for a Prenatal Check Up.

Bella: Yeah.

Doc: Alright, then I need you to lay back and pull up your shirt. (The doctor grabbed a small bottle with some type of jelly in it. He then grabbed a machine and pulled it towards Bella who was lying down.) This maybe a little cold. (She took the bottle and squeezed the jelly on two her belly and turned the machine on. He then took a remote looking device, placed it on he belly and moved it around. Bella, Piper, and Chris all looked at the monitor in front of them.) Wow!

Bella: (with a frightened voice) Wow, what? Is the baby okay?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I really do wish I owned Charmed, but I don't.

Note: I just wanted to day thanx to TheDemonsChild92 and goddessofthenight31 for the review. You guys are awesome!!

Doc: The baby is fine but, Miss. Conway, it looks like you are having triplets!

Bella: I'm having WHAT?

Doc: Triplets!

Chris: Oh my Gosh.

Piper: Would you look at that.

Bella: (with a very shocked look on her face) I'm having triplets.

Piper: (to the doctor) So can you tell what the sex is of the baby, or I mean babies.

Doc: Well, it is a little early but yes I think so. (The doctor looks at the monitor more closely) It seems you are going to be having three beautiful boys.

MEANWHILE IN THE FUTURE

Wyatt was alone in the attic of the manor. He had a pad of paper and a pen. All around hem where what looked to be crumpled up pieces of paper, and on the wall was the family symbol that Bella had drawn for the spell to get back to the future. Wyatt continued to scribble on the paper hoping he would finally make a spell that would send him to the future. He had tried many times but nothing seemed to happen. However there was not way he was going to let her corrupt his child or turn him good. He had to stop Chris and Bella before it was to late, and he knew he was running out of time.

BACK IN THE PAST AT THE MANOR

Piper, Chris, and Bella had all just walked in after the surprising doctor visit. Bella was still a little in shock over the hole thing. She never thought she would one kid let alone three, not that she was disappointed. After walking in the house Piper went to the kitchen for lunch.

Chris: (to Bella) Are you okay, you look a little…..out of it.

Bella: No, I'm fine, just………just a little surprised.

Chris: You sure?

Bella: Yeah. (After a long pause) Actually Chris I am a little worried, I mean in 4 months you are going to be born and well, what ever happened to Wyatt happened before you where born…..Right?

Chris: (he looks down) Yeah. I'm a little worried to but we keep looking and we cant find a dam thing. We still don't know who or what turned Wyatt and I don't know what to do about it. I mean we have looked everywhere.

Bella: Well, we have to keep trying before he finds away to get back here and stops us from doing anything.

Chris: You're right. I just wish I knew where to look.

Bella: Maybe we should cast a spell. And ask where everything went wrong.

Chris: You know that might be a good idea, but we have to run it by my mom and he aunts first.

Bella: Well, there's no time like to present.

Chris and Bella both walk into the kitchen where Piper is sitting eating an apple.

Piper: (looking up at Chris and Bella) What's up?

Chris: There's something I never told you.

Piper: Then tell me now.

Chris: When I said that Wyatt was going to be turned evil, I forgot to tell you that it was before I was born.

Piper: What?...So we only have four months to figure out he turned my son evil.

Chris: Basically, but Bella came up with a really good idea and I think it might work.

Piper: Well, don't make me guess what is it?

Bella: I think we should cast a spell that will tell us right when Wyatt was turned.

Piper: (she sat in silence before she answered) I guess it is worth a try.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed because if I did I would be famous and have a lot of money.

Note: Just want to give a special shout out to goddessofthenight31 and Sketch1981 for there reviews, much love.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Bella and Chris are all standing in a circle in the attic. Piper is now 7 months pregnant and Bella is 5 ½ months pregnant.

Piper: (to the group) I think it is finally ready.

Phoebe: Well it better be considering we have been working on it for the past two months.

Piper: I know it took a long time but we had to make sure it was right.

Bella: Yeah, we don't want the spell to back fire.

Paige: Well, is everyone ready?

Chris: Yeah, I just hope it works or we have just wasted two months of time.

All five of them took a deep breath before they started to read the spell. The spell was very long and would take them about a minute to finish. However half way through saying the spell something happened. All of a sudden the wall brightened up and there was another portal that looked just like the one Bella had gone through to get there. The five quickly turned there head to where the light was shining, and out of the light came a tall blond man who seemed mad but happy that he was finally there.

Bella: WYATT! But…….but how did you get here…..I……I took the spell.

Wyatt: I know that's why it took me so long to get here. I had to write another spell just for my backstabbing brother and girlfriend.

Piper: (to Phoebe and Paige) Did he just say girlfriend.

Wyatt: (looking at Piper) Hey mom, long time no see. Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe.

Chris: Well, now you're here. What are you going to do?

Wyatt: First (he suddenly pull Bella to his side with his TK power) make sure you don't ruin my kid and second stop you from ruining me. Where is little me?

Bella: Let. Me. Go.(she tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't)

Phoebe: Not here.

Wyatt: Don't worry I will find me. I am sure I'm with dad.

Piper: (through greeting teeth) You better leave him alone.

Wyatt: Or what you'll kill me. I think not……Well I"m done catching up……I'll be back. (With Bella in hand he orbs out)

Chris: Now what are we going to do?

Paige: Say the spell.

Chris: What? But Why?

Paige: Whether he is here or not dose not matter he is still evil and we have to stop him.

Piper: Paige is right. We still need to find out what turned him so we can stop it.

The four of them continued to recite the spell but afterwards nothing happened. That is when Phoebe yelled Oh My God! Piper, Paige and Chris all looked at her knowing she had just had a premonition. However none of them where expecting what she was about to say.

PS: I know it's a little short but I have to leave you hanging. By the way if you really want you should Review. K thanx


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed I only wish I did.

Note: Thank you very much goddessofthenight31 for the review!!!!! Oh and sorry if it is a little short.

WYATT AND BELLA

Bella opens her eyes and finds herself in a big, dark, cold cave. She then turns and looks at the man she once loved.

Bella: Where are we?

Wyatt: It doesn't really matter.

Bella: Please Wyatt just let me go!

Wyatt: (in a low, hard, dark voice) You are dead to me, the only reason I have not killed you is because you are holding my baby. (Long pause) So tell me is it a boy or a girl, I bet it's a boy.

Bella: No (she did not know if she wanted to tell me the truth, but she finally decided to ) Its………..Its three boys.

Wyatt: (quickly turning to look at her) Three……..I am going to be a father of three boys. (His mood went from anger to pure happiness)

Bella: (thinking to herself) He almost looks like he use to. God I miss him.

Phoebe: (she shouted) Gideon!

Piper, Paige and Chris looked all around the room but no one was there.

Piper: Phoebe what in the hell are you talking about and what did you see?

Phoebe didn't say anything she just stared for a moment.

Paige: (yelling and waving her hand in her face) Hello………Phoebe……..Anyone in there.

Phoebe: (looking up at Piper) I know how and why Wyatt turns evil.

Piper: Okay, then tell me!

Phoebe: Gideon.

Paige: Gideon what?

Phoebe: Gideon is going to kid nap Wyatt and try to kill him.

Piper: WHAT?

Chris: But that would mean he would be dead not evil.

Phoebe: No, Gideon forgot that Wyatt was strong and had a shield. So Gideon never killed him and Wyatt turned evil from having to fight out Gideon as such a young age.

Piper: (with an angry look on her face) I am going to KILL him.

Chris: No mom, it's not worth it. Now that we know who changed Wyatt we just have to keep him away.

Paige: I think we should tell Leo.

Phoebe: I agree.

Piper: (trying to clam down) Okay. LEO!! LEO!!

Leo: (he orbs in, with baby Wyatt in hand) What's up?

Phoebe: We found out who turns Wyatt evil.

Leo: (in an angry voice.) What! Who??

Paige: You might want to sit down.

Leo: Tell me who it is!

Phoebe: Leo it was Gide….

She was cut off the sudden appearance of his older son Wyatt at his side next to baby Wyatt. Leo looked at him will shock and confused. Wyatt quickly grabbed baby Wyatt and orbed back out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, I wish I did.

Note: goddessofthenight31 thanks a lot for your reviews. You are the bestest! Sorry it took so long to update and sorry it is a little short but I will try to update again soon.

Leo: What the HELL just happened!

Chris: Well, that was Wyatt from the future.

Leo: What is he doing here?

Chris: He was trying to stop us from turning him good.

Piper: Did he say that Bella was his girl friend?

Chris: Um…..Well…..Yeah.

Piper: So the triplets are…..my grandchildren?

Chris: Yeah.

Phoebe: So he came back to get her as well as himself, well his young self.

Chris: Basically.

Paige: So what's the plan? We need to get little Wyatt back.

MEANWHILE IN THE CAVE

Bella was sitting alone in the dark, cold cave. Wyatt had only been gone for a minute and she was scared to death when Wyatt orbed back in with little Wyatt.

Bella: I thought I would take you longer then that.

Wyatt: They weren't very ready for me.

Bella: So now what are you going to do?

Wyatt: Now I am going to take us back to the future.

Bella: What? How? There is not spell to get back to the future.

Wyatt: For now, but give me a few hours.

Bella: Your going to write it now?

Wyatt: Yeah, now take little me.

Bella: Well, I hate to interrupt you but I am 5 ½ months pregnant and I do need to eat.

Wyatt: So what do you want me to do?

Bella: Well, seeing how I can't really leave, I would like you to get me some thing to eat. I'm eating for four remember.

Wyatt: Fine. I will be right back. (He orbed out)

Now that he was gone Bella knew she had to find her way out but now that little Wyatt was there she had to find a way to take him with her. She felt an over whelming need to in to places at one time. The next thing she knew she was not in the cave she was in the attic with Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all staring at her.

Chris: What are you doing here? How did you get away?

Bella: I don't think I did.

Paige: Then how did you get here?

Bella: I don't really know, I just had this over whelming feeling to be in two places at once.

Phoebe: I know how you got here.

Piper: You must have astral projected here.

Chris: But that's not her power.

Phoebe: No but it may be one of the babies powers.

Bella: Look I don't have much time Wyatt is trying to make a spell to get back to the future and knowing him he will finish it soon. He has us in a cave but I don't know where. Did you find out what changed him?

Paige: Yeah, It was Gideon.

Leo: What?

Phoebe: I forgot I never finished telling you who it was.

Leo: I am going to kill him.

Piper: No, he is still and Elder you can kill him.

Bella: He might have to.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, I think you know the rest

Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but I have had a lot of school stuff. I have to read a book called 1984 (which is a very good book) anyway I hope you like this chapter.

Paige: What?...Why?

Bella: (turns to look at Paige) Well look if Gideon is the one who turns Wyatt evil, then the one way to turn him back is to stop it from ever happening.

Piper: I know but he is still an Elder.

Bella: That may be true, but it is his fault that Wyatt is evil to begin with. He is the reason are future is so bad.

Phoebe: So if we kill Gideon then it will change Wyatt good.

Bella: Yes I believe it will.

(The 6 sat for a moment all thinking about what to do.)

Bella: Look Wyatt will be back soon and he will know if I astral project.

Chris: She is right. Look you go back and we will think of a plan. Just hang tight.

(Without another word Bella left the attic and found herself leaned against a rock. Lucky for her Wyatt was still not back.)

Piper: So what so you think? Are we going to have to kill Gideon?

Phoebe: I think we might.

Leo: No. I will kill Gideon, not you three.

Piper: What?

Leo: I don't want you to be part of the death of an Elder. He is my mentor and oldest friend and if anyone is going to kill him it is going to be me.

Paige: We can't let you kill him because he is your mentor and oldest friend.

Piper: We can't let you get in trouble. I think we should go talk to the other Elders.

Leo: We don't have enough time. We can't let evil Wyatt take baby Wyatt back to the future because we may never get him back. We have to kill Gideon.

Chris: I agree with Leo.

Phoebe: So do I, but how are we going to do it?

Paige: You what?...You cant agree with him.

Phoebe: It has to be done or we my never get Wyatt back again.

Leo: Well my plan was to find Gideon, get him alone and use my powers on him.

MEANWHILE IN THE CAVE

Only moment after Bella had astral projected back, Wyatt had come back with a bag of food.

Wyatt: (shoving it at her) Here….Happy.

Bella: Not really, but I guess I should thank you. (She grabs some food out of the bag) Come here Wyatt.

Wyatt: No thank you I 'm not hungry.

Bella: Well, that's nice but I was not talking to you. I was talking to baby Wyatt.

Wyatt: Whatever, just be quiet, I need to concentrate on the spell.

Bella: Since you asked so nicely….NO. I am going to talk all I want and you cant stop me.

Wyatt: Oh, really.

Bella: Yeah…..must I remind you that I am pregnant and that my three wonderful boys refuse to let me die or be hurt. Which means you can't do anything to me.

Wyatt: Maybe not right now.

P.S. You know you want to review!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and I ran out of funny thing to say.

Note: Sorry it is short but I don't have a lot of time to write and I wanted you give you a little more. To: goddessofthenight31- you are right 1984 was amazing I really like it, What did you think of the end? Anyway that's for the review and I hope you like this next chapter.

Piper: So what are we sapposta do while we wait of you.

Leo: I don't know. Try to find a way to find Wyatt and Bella.

Chris: Yeah, we need to make sure he doesn't leave before Leo kills Gideon.

Leo: Good idea, I'll be bad. (He then orbed away)

Paige: So how are we going to find them. I am sure Wyatt put up a spell to stop magic from getting in and out.

Piper: Well, we need to find a stronger connection that can over power the spell.

Chris: Like what?

Phoebe: Like you.

Chris: Wait, what do you mean?

Phoebe: Well, not only do you have a strong connection with Wyatt because you are is brother but you have a strong connection with Bella because she is your best friend. Not to mention she is holding your three nephews.

Piper: I think she may be right.

Paige: So what we use his blood.

Phoebe: Yeah, we use his blood and a spell. Hopefully it will help us find him in time.

MEAN WHILE

Leo orbs into magic school. He looks around but he does not see anyone.

Leo: Hello, anyone here. Gideon. Gideon. (Leo started walking around just shouting Gideon. However not one came. Gideon was not there. So Leo sat down in the middle of the room. He was concentrating as hard as he could hoping and trying to find Gideon.)

MEAN WHILE

Bella was sitting against the rock. She had fallen a sleep with baby Wyatt in her lap. He was asleep as well. Big Wyatt sat in the same place as before trying to write a new spell to get them out of there. However so far none of his spells had worked. That is when he suddenly jumped up.

Wyatt: I didn't think it would take me very long.

Bella: (she woke up when she heard Wyatt yell) What?

Wyatt: Get up, we're leaving.

Bella: What do you mean we're leaving?

Wyatt: Exactly what I said, I finished the spell and now we are going bad.

Bella: (She looked up at him. She was full of shock and fear.) (to herself) Now what am I going to do. The sisters are not here yet and the spell is finished. How was she going to get away?

P.S. I think it would be a good idea for you to review!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't not own Charmed.

Note: Sorry it took me so long to update and I wanted to say thank you to RippedIntoPeices for the review! Well, enjoy.

Bella stud looking at Wyatt. She knew she had to do something; she couldn't just let Wyatt take her and his younger self back to the future. But what could she do to stop him; he had the whole place surrounded by magical shield.

Bella: No, I am not going.

Wyatt: (turning around with a surprised look) What?

Bella: I am not going back with you and I am not letting you take little Wyatt ether.

Wyatt: Oh, really and what do you think you are going to do to stop me? (a smile came across his face.)

Bella: Well, I haven't gotten that far but I know I will think of something.

Wyatt: You know your powers are not mach for mine.

Bella: That may be true, but don't forget that I am pregnant with your sons, who are very powerful.

MEANWHILE

Paige: Okay Chris, take this knife and cut your hand. We are going to need some of your blood.

Chris: (he takes the knife and cuts his hand) There, is there anything else we need.

Phoebe: No I think all this will do.

Piper: Well the spell is almost done, I just hope it works.

Chris: Yeah so do I, knowing Wyatt he is almost finished with the spell.

Paige: You really think he has already finished it.

Chris: Yeah, he learned from the best.

Phoebe: Okay so what is the plan.

Piper: Well, we say the spell and hopefully it will bring us to Wyatt. Then we grab little Wyatt and Bella and we get out as fast as we can. Then we put everyone in a crystal cage to stop him from kid-napping anyone again.

Chris: Remember that Wyatt is very powerful and he will hurt you if you get in his way, even if you are family.

MEANWHILE

After what seemed like forever Leo still had not found Gideon and he knew his time was running short. He knew that if he did not hurry up he may never see his son again. However he could not figure out why he could not sense Gideon anywhere. Unless maybe he was hiding in the Underworld. That would be the only reason aside from a spell that could be hidden from Leo. Leo quickly stud up and orbed into the Underworld, hoping he would finally find Gideon and save his son.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Note: Of course I must thank you special three who take the time to review. Thank you Westerman, RippedIntoPeices, and goddessofthenight31, you guys are the best. I hope you like this next chapter.

Piper: Okay is everyone ready?

Paige: Well, I have the spell.

Phoebe: Good then let's get on with it. Chris you need to say the spell with us.

Chris: Okay but remember he will hurt you if he has to.

The four all stud next to each other and read the spell out loud. However when they finished they were still standing in the same place. They were all wondering why it had not worked, when all of a sudden the room seemed to spin around them and a moment latter they found themselves in a dark cave looking at Wyatt and Bella.

BEFORE

Wyatt: You really think that you can do some thing to stop me? (he almost laughed at the idea)

Bella: Yeah, and what you think, I can't

Wyatt: It's not even a question. I KNOW you can't

Bella: Must I remind you again that I am holding the three most powerful witches ever to be born; I mean they are the children of the twice blessed child.

Wyatt: They may be powerful but they haven't been born yet, how much damage can they really do?

Bella: Why don't we find…

Bella was interrupted, lucky, by the sisters and Chris. They were all staring at each other for a moment. That's when Wyatt finally spoke.

Wyatt: I guess I underestimated you. I didn't think you would be here for another hour or so.

MEANWHILE

Leo had orbed in and out of many different caves in only a few short minutes. However, now he was standing in front of his old mentor, he had now found what he was looking for. Gideon had a very scared look on his face knowing why Leo was there.

Leo: Tell me why you were going to do it?

Gideon: Do what?

Leo: Kill my son.

Gideon: Because if I didn't he would end the world. He would have made everything evil.

Leo: No you're wrong. The only reason he was evil was because of you. Because you tried to kill him and you failed.

Gideon: What do you mean?

Leo: I mean that the only reason he went evil was because you tried to kill him, however, he just keep stopping you. I mean can you even imagine the kind of damage that can do to a kid, to have some you trust try and kill you.

Gideon: But I was just trying to save everyone.

Leo: Maybe, but you didn't, and now YOU must be sacrificed for the greater good.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Charmed.

Note: I also want to say thank you to goddessofthenight31 for the review, you rock!

Then next thing Bella knew Wyatt had thrown an energy ball at Chris and the sisters. Bella grabbed baby Wyatt and moved out of the way.

She popped her head from behind the rock where she was hiding. She watched a Paige was thrown up against the wall. Chris ducked as Wyatt through another energy ball.

Wyatt was thrown up against the wall by Chris. When Bella looked at Phoebe she noticed that she was bleeding and could barely stand. Everyone was getting hurt and there was nothing she could do…..Or was there. She didn't know what she could do, but she knew she had to do something. She turned to baby Wyatt.

Bella: I want you to stay here and don't move. You understand?

Baby Wyatt: (he shook his head) Ok.

Bella moved from behind the rock and watched in shock as everything seemed to move into slow motion. Chris waved his arm causing Wyatt to be thrown against a rock that was very pointed, and Wyatt had managed to get an energy ball out as he flu through the air, it was headed for Chris and there was no way he could dodge it this time.

Bella's heart almost stopped. The two people she loved more than anything in the world were about to die, and all she wanted to do was make it stop.

Bella: (She yell) STOP!

Then something happened she was not expecting.

Everyone stopped.

The whole room was frozen.

But how, she didn't have the power to freeze, and she especially did not have the power to freeze other witches.

That's when she realized it wasn't her, it was her sons. They had frozen the whole room.

Now what was she going to do. She knew that if she moved anyone the whole room would unfreeze.

Which meant she had to choice if she would save her one true love, no matter how evil, or her best and closest friend.

How could she pick…….after a long moment she made her decision.

She started running as the room unfroze and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of an energy ball. However, before it hit her a force field blocked it.

Chris stud behind Bella in shock. He thought he was gone.

After deflecting the energy ball Bella ran to where Wyatt was lying on the grown bleeding.

She looked down at him and started crying. He was still alive but she could tell he would soon be dead.

Suddenly he changed; he now had short hair and no mustache.

Bella thought Leo must have killed Gideon and Wyatt had changed back. Unfortunately, it was to late. Wyatt was dieing.

Chris fallowed Bella and looked down at his dieing brother.

He to started crying. He had done what he came there to do, but he did not want his brother to die in the process.

Bella: (looking down at Wyatt) I love you and I have always loved you. (she started to cry even more) I didn't want this to happen, but I had no other choice.

Wyatt: (gasping for breath) I know. Never forget that You are my heart and loving you was the best thing I ever did with my life. (he coughed and blood came out) (He then turned and looked at his brother) Thank you for trying to save me and take care of my sons.

Bella: (More tears streamed down her face) No, No, I can't let you die. LEO! LEO! WE NEED YOU NOW!

There was no answer, Bella screamed again.

Wyatt: I…..L…Love….You. (His dead fell and his eyes closed)

Bella: No, Wyatt, No (Her heart felt like it was breaking) LEO! LEO!

The dark cave was suddenly filled with a bright blue light, and there stud Leo.

Leo: Did it work?

Bella: Hurry, he's dieing.

Leo realized what was happening and ran to Wyatt's side. He placed his hands over Wyatt and they started to glow.

Leo: Its working.

Bella's tears came back again but this time from happiness not sadness. She put her hands over her eyes and cried.

A moment later she felt two hands grab hers and pull them down and when she looked up she was looking into the eyes of Wyatt. He pulled her on the ground with him and two just laid there, holding on to each other.

Chris: Let's go home.

Note: Yes, that is the end…..However, I have decided to write a sequel and it should be here soon. Thank You so very much for reading my story and I hope you will read the sequel.


End file.
